Before You Lie (Prequel to You Lie)
by WolfImprintee28
Summary: Where it all began...


I am Becca Lynn and I am in the FCW I am training to be a WWE diva. My trainers are The Million Dollar Man Ted Dibiase Sr., The American Dream Dusty Rhodes and his son Dustin Rhodes. They are showing me how to do a body slam. I am working really hard at it. I finally get it and then I hear claps coming outside the ring. Nowhere near where my trainers are standing.

"Cody what are you doing here?" Dusty said to one of the two men standing on the other side of the ring.

"Ted and I wanted to come work out for a bit."

"Well that is fine son just don't bother Becca she is working really hard and we don't want her to lose focus."

"By the way Becca this Cody and Ted our boys Dustin's little brother."

"Hi nice to meet you both." I said to Ted and Cody.

"Yeah you too Becca." Cody says with a smile. Wow he has a cute smile.

"Alright Becca back to work." I take my eyes off of Cody and focus on my training match. But it is so hard to keep my eyes away from Cody. I shake my head to clear so I can focus on what's at hand. My opponent comes running at me and I clothesline them. Cody is still standing watching me. I turn to Dusty and he is smiling at me and so is Dustin. I wonder what's up with them. I pick up my opponent up and go for my finisher. I get done with the match. Ted tells me to go work out some. I go and get on the treadmill and run some. Cody is with Ted Jr. lifting weights but I keep catching him looking at me.

Cody's Pov

I am going to the FCW Training gym with Ted to work out. When we walk in us see a couple of girls in the ring were training and my dad and brother and ted's dad standing there watching them. We walk over to the ring and stand there quietly I can't take my eyes of the girl in the wonder woman shorts, she has reddish brown hair and moves very gracefully in the ring like a cat. I wonder who she is. She is trying to do a body slam and working very hard at it. Once she gets it Ted and I clap for her. She looks around the ring her eyes land right on me. She smiles when she sees me and Ted.

"Cody what are you doing here?" My dad asks me.

"Ted and I wanted to come and work out for a bit." I tell my dad.

"Well that is fine son just don't bother Becca she is working really hard and we don't want her to lose focus." My dad says to me.

"By the way Becca this Cody and Ted our boys Dustin's little brother." Ted Sr. tells Becca.

"Hi nice to meet you both." She says to Ted and me.

"Yeah you too Becca." I say to Becca.

"Alright Becca back to work." Ted Sr. yells at Becca and she starts training again with her opponent. Ted and I walk to where the gym is and I stop in the door way of the gym and watch Becca. She has the prettiest eyes and she moves with such grace it's unbelievable. She keeps looking over at me. She shakes her head and goes for her finisher. Once she is finished in ring Ted Sr. tells her to go work out some. I walk into the gym and go over to where Ted is lifting weights and am digging through my bag looking for my IPod. Becca got on the treadmill and started to run. I couldn't keep my eyes of her, I think she knew I was looking she was smiling while she ran.

Becca's Pov

When I was done in the gym I went outside to get some fresh air I was walking around the track when I heard someone coming up behind me. I looked out the corner of my eye and couldn't believe my eyes it was Cody. He was walking the same pace as me.

"Hi." He said when got beside of me.

"Hi." I said blushing.

"So my dad and brother are training you?" Cody asked me.

"Yeah they are, I met Dustin when I came to FCW to try out. He pulled me to the side and asked if I wanted to be trained a lot better than I had been. Of course I agreed to it and introduced me to yours and Ted's dads. So here I am training to be a wrestler with some of the greatest superstars of their time." I tell Cody.

"You are really good in the ring." Cody says to me and I blush crimson.

"Thanks so are you I have seen to fight a lot of times." I say to Cody.

"Good than you won't mind me teaching you how to do some moves." Cody tells me.

"Of course I won't mind you are the Dashing Cody Rhodes. The son of the American Dream Dusty Rhodes." I giggled at Cody.

"So you know a lot about me don't you?" Cody asks me.

"Wrestling wise yes only a few personal things."

"Okay what do you know about me."

"Okay your full name is Cody Garrett Runnels, You enjoy comic books. You are the half-brother to Dustin; your birthday is June 30, 1985. You are the nephew to Jerry Sags and Fred Ottman, you debuted in June 2006. You were with the OVW for one year before starting in the WWE. Your finishers are the Cross Rhodes and Silver Spoon DDT." I smiled at my knowledge of Cody.

"Wow you do know a lot about me." Cody says smiling at me.

"Well wrestling is my life." I smile at Cody.

"Hardly anybody knows I like comic books. Wow how did you know?"

"One comic book fan knows when she sees another comic book fan."

"Yeah I was going to comment on your shorts."

"Thanks I have batman and superman and Spiderman and these wonder women."

"So I take it you like batman and them too."

"Yeah I grew up on all of those kinds of stuff."

"What about X-men and inhuman?"

"I love X-men they are the shit."

"Wow we have a lot in common."

"Yeah we do."

"I was thinking do you want to go hang out Ted and me after you are done here today."

"Sure I would love too." I say smiling at Cody.

"Good Ted and I want to go and see the new Batman move."

"Are you sure Ted wants to go is that you talked him into it because you want to go see."

"Okay you caught me." We both laughed together. Then we hear someone coming up behind Cody and I. I turn to see Ted running up to us.

"Hey Ted what is up?" Cody asks Ted once he is right beside of me. Oh My God I think I am going to faint. Cody Rhodes is on my right side and Ted Dibiase Jr. is on my left side.

"Our dads said she could go if she wants or she can work out some more if she would like."

"Awesome! Race back to the gym Cody?"

"Sure I'll even give you a head start."

"Yeah right I will whip that ass in a heartbeat." I say taking off running. I hear Ted laughing at Cody and when I see him getting close to me I take off running faster and hard towards the gym. Cody was slowly falling behind me. I push myself even hard and I finally make it to the gym. Ted walks up to me smiling.

"Cody has never lost a race before so he might be a little mad."

"Oh. But I thought he was just being nice to me?"

"He was, but when it comes to Cody he never loses a race." I laugh at Ted when Cody finally decides to john us.

"I win." I say with a laugh. "What do I get for winning the race?"

"How about nothing you cheated."

"Oh did I forget to tell you I was on the track team in high school." I giggle.

"I don't think Becca cheated she is just a faster runner than you." Ted says to Cody while I giggle some more.

"Alright you win this one, but I want a rematch against you."

"Fine. But what do I win?" Cody doesn't say anything to me but walks up to me and presses his lips to my cheek. I blush a deep red. Cody walks away smiling and I look at Ted; he is smiling and shaking his head.

"I take it he doesn't do that often does he."

"Only for girls he has crushes on."

"Oh." Ted and I walked back into the gym. I walked into the girl's locker room and got cleaned up and changed so I could go with Ted and Cody. Could Cody have a crush on me? I mean he is cute and he is sweet and he offered to teach me some more moves. I wonder what Ted thinks about it.

Cody's Pov

After getting my ass handed to me by that very cute and adorable Becca. I walked back into the gym and went to the locker room to get cleaned up and changed. I can't believe that I found a girl who likes the same things as me. She looks so cute in her Wonder Woman shorts. She has the cutest giggle ever. She has so much energy. She looks great in the ring. Man I think I have a crush on Becca and I just met her today. I was deep in thought when my brother came in and sat down beside me.

"So you have a crush on Becca." Dustin asks me.

"Yeah I guess I do." I tell my brother.

"Cody you seen what happen between Terri and me, it didn't work out because we never had the time to spend it together." Dustin tells me.

"Dustin time has changed and if I really have a crush on Becca then I am going to make it work and do whatever it takes to get her to stay by my side." I tell Dustin.

"Just watch and see." He tells me.

"Thanks anyways Dustin but I don't think she likes me that way." Say to Dustin.

"Well have someone find out for you like Ted or me or dad."

"I guess I could do that. Thanks Dustin."

"No problem bro." Dustin leaves the locker room and I start to get dressed.

Becca's Pov

I am putting my stuff away in my bag and start to pull out my make-up bag to get to my body spray. It smells like cotton candy. Once I was done and everything was put away in my bag I grabbed it and walked out of the locker room to a very happy looking Dusty Rhodes.

"Hey why is everybody looking so happy today?"

"Because I know you have a crush on my son and he has one on you."

"How's that?"

"Because I know my son and the way he was looking at you tells me that he likes you more than friends."

"Oh really; well I think so too because I raced him outside and I won and kissed me on the cheek and Ted said that he only does that when he likes a girl." Dusty didn't say anything to me but smiled at me and walked away. I walk out of the locker room area and into the main part of the gym where Ted and Cody were standing waiting on me.

"Hey guys." I said when I got to them.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah." Cody took my bag from me. I looked at Ted and he just shook his head. Ted, Cody and I walked out of the gym and to their car. Cody gave Ted a look and Ted opened the passenger door for me and I got in. Ted got into the back seat of the car and Cody took the driver's seat. He started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. Cody drove to the nearest movie theater and parked the car in the parking building. I wonder if this counts as a date probably not because Ted is with us.

2 Hours later

Ted, Cody and I walk out of the movie. I was carrying three new stuffed animals from a claw machine that Cody had won me. He really has a huge crush on me. I am really starting to fall head over heels for him. He is so sweet to me and never lets me out of his eye sight even when I am hanging with Ted. When we get to the car Cody opens my door for me. Ted is standing there shaking his head. Cody must really like me or something. After we leave Cody takes me back to my car. We are standing beside it just smiling at each other like we are crazy.

"Thanks Cody I had a great time. I hope we can do this again sometime." I say after a few minutes.

"Yeah me too Becca and I really hope to get your training in before we leave to go back out on the road." Cody tells me.

"Yeah so would I, look I was thinking I have a match at tomorrow's show I was thinking that you and Ted could come and cheer me on during it." I say hopeful to Cody.

"Yeah I would love to see your match tomorrow."

"Great the show starts at seven so be here I will watch to see if you show." I say flirting with him.

"We'll be here before seven."

"Okay see you then."

"Okay well I better let you go."

"Okay bye Cody."

"Bye Becca." Cody turned to leave and so did I. I got into the car and started it I pulled out first and Cody followed me soon after.

(The next night)

I am in the women's locker room getting ready for my match. I am so nervous. I haven't seen Ted or Cody. Cody said they would be here to watch my match, but yet I haven't seen either of them. Once I am dressed and ready I walk out of the locker room and started to warm up for my match. Ted Sr. was going to walk me out we have a gimmick going I am playing his I am his daughter and Ted Jr. is my brother. In my gimmick I am the million dollar princess. I was in the hallway stretching when I felt someone touch my butt I spun around and there standing behind me with smirk on his face was husky Harris.

"What the hell do you think you are doing Harris?"

"You know I can't resist from touching you, you're so damn hot."

"Touch me again and I will knock you teeth out of your damn mouth!" Husky Harris came closer to me and I started to back up away from him, until I bumped into somebody I turned around to see Ted and Cody standing there. Cody was glaring at Husky. I backed up until I was standing next Ted.

"You think you can just hide behind your brother than you are wrong."

"Leave Harris, Leave Becca alone and you won't get hurt." Cody threatens Harris.

"This over Dibiase you will be mine." Husky said using my stage last name. Cody turned to me and looked at me I was holding on to Ted for dear life.

"You okay?" Cody asked me.

"I am now." I told him letting go of my on stage brother.

"Come here Becca." I walked over to Cody and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Becca Dibiase to the stage."

"Cody honey you have to let me go so I can go do my job."

"You called me honey." Cody said a little shocked.

"Yes I did do you have a problem with that?"

"No not all." Cody said smiling at me.

"Come on you too Becca has a match to get too." Ted said to Cody and I. We walk to the curtain and they hit my music but before I go out I look to see if I see Ted Sr. anywhere and I don't. I look over at Ted.

"He isn't walking you out tonight we are." I just nodded and walk out on to the stage with Ted and Cody.

"Making her way to the ring a companied by Ted Dibiase and Cody Rhodes, She is the Million Dollar princess Becca Dibiase!" the ring announcer called while I made my way down to the ring. Ted and Cody got up on the side of the ring and then I got up there. Cody held the ropes down for me. I got up on the ropes and got the crowd pumped for my match. My music cut off and Summer Rae's started.

"Making her way to the ring Summer Rae!" She made her way to the ring and got in glaring at me. Ted got out Cody grabbed me and hug me before following ted out the ring.

"Come Becca you can do this." Ted yells at me. The bell ring and Summer came running at me I clotheslined her to the mat, I grabbed her by the hair and dragged her to one of the corners, I climbed up to the top rope I waited until Summer got up. When she did I did a fly drop kick which caught her in the chest. We both landed hard on the mat me hitting my back and her hitting her head. I quickly got up and got her in a pin for the three count. The bell rang and the referee raised my hand in victory. Ted and Cody got into the ring and hugged me close to them. Cody held on a little bit longer than Ted did. I held my back as Ted and Cody helped me out of the ring and to the back stage. Once Cody had my checked out to make sure I wasn't hurt he and Ted had to break me some news.

"So Becca how do you enjoy wrestling?" Ted asked me when we were on our way to the locker room.

"I love it every minute of it." I reply to Ted.

"Good because we have a surprise for you." Cody told me. I was facing the two men looking at them with a confused look on my face.

"Excuse me Miss. Lynn I could speak to you for a moment?" The male voice came from behind me. I turned around to find Triple H standing there.

"Yeah sure." I said to Triple H. I walked over to him and he looked me up and down.

"So Cody and Ted tell me you are very talented in the ring. Is this true?

"Well if they say I am I guessing I am." I answered Paul. He laughs at me. Huh? What did I say that was so funny?

"Becca you don't see yourself very clearly do you. Anyways I am here to offer you a contract in the WWE, what do you say?"

"I say…."I turn around to look at Ted and Cody, Ted is giving me a thumbs up and Cody is shaking his head yes at me. "Yes!"

"Great you can start this week on your debut and you will debut next week on Raw with Cody."

"Awesome, thank you so much this is a dream come true." I say shaking Paul's hand.

"Welcome to the WWE Miss Lynn."

"Thank you so much." Paul left us. Ted and Cody rush over to me and hug me.

"OH MY GOD! I am a WWE Diva!" This is the best night in my life. I am so excited about being a diva.

(Three months later)

This is what has happen in the past three months is that I am now a WWE Diva and I am dating Cody. I know, I know I can't believe it either but it is true. Cody and I came to reason I didn't like being a heel so I am now a face and we aren't dating on screen. Instead I am dating Ted on screen. But off screen we are still dating. Cody has the Intercontinental Championship. I was so happy when he won that title. Right now Ted is in a feud with Hunico. Every time that low left sees me he is hitting on me which pisses Ted off and Cody. I have been doing really well in all of this and I can't believe that Cody and I are even dating. It is a surprise to me as well as everybody else when they found out that I was dating Cody. Everything is perfect I have a wonderful boyfriend, I have my dream job and nothing could take that away. Now you know my story of how I feel in love with Cody Rhodes, before he cheated on me with Eve Torres.


End file.
